


You Stupid Kid

by TitanSteam



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Expect some delays, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn (kinda), Spoilers, Why is everyone falling so much, background Brecken/Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/pseuds/TitanSteam
Summary: He promised Brecken he would get him to safety. That's exactly what he intended on doing.~~~~*Ch. 1-3 edits





	1. A Decision was Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first lengthy fanfiction! I used some dialogue from the game, so those pieces are surrounded by double quotes. In all honesty, Rahim's death killed me. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light.

The past few nights had been rough, but fortunately, Crane’s hunt for bolter tissue hadn't been in vain. The experiment with the tissue had brought new leads, and the next step was to get the samples to Dr. Camden as soon as possible. After it was decided that Crane would make the trip, Dr. Zere quickly ushered Crane out of his makeshift lab. Just as Crane was leaving and planning for the next steps, His radio suddenly hissed to life, Rahim’s frantic voice on the other end. 

‘“Hey. Crane. You there? Omar and I went to blow up that nest.”’

This was definitely not part of the next steps.

‘“You what?! Fucking hell, Rahim, that was MY job!”’ Crane yelled, glaring at the fence that separated the safe zone from the outside. 

‘“Oh, right, ‘cause you're more qualified to handle explosives than I am! You're just a goddamn tourist!”’ Rahim spat, then in haste said, ‘“But listen- we messed up. Messed up bad. We’re on the overpass and it’s all going to shit!”’

Crane’s pulse throbbed in his throat. ‘“Head to the trainyard, find a place to hide. I'm on my way”’ he said as he quickly made his way over to some wooden crates leaning against the chain link fence. 

‘“Omar! Behind you! Behind you!”’ Rahim yelled before his radio cut out. 

‘“Rahim?... Rahim!... Goddamn it!”’ 

He quickly vaulted over the fence and onto the street, dialing Brecken before making his way up a set of stairs on the other side. 

‘“Brecken? Brecken do you copy?”’

‘“Yeah I copy. What is it?”’ Brecken asked, a touch of alarm in his voice.

‘“I’m on my way to get Rahim.”’ 

‘“Rahim? He’s here in the tower.”’ Brecken said.

‘“No, he’s not. He and Omar went to blow that nest, and now they're in trouble’” Crane grunted as he hauled himself onto a small shack just past the Tower stairs.  

“‘They what?! Fuck! Where’d they get the explosives?’” 

Crane followed the mass of closely built shacks, leaping from roof to roof. “‘Look I-..’” he panted “‘I stole them from Rais..’”

“‘Oh Jesus H. Christ.’” Brecken snarled. 

“‘I’m close, I’ll get him to safety, Brecken.”’ 

‘“You damn well better. You save him, you hear me? You save him so I can kick his fucking ass!... Does Jade know about this?”’ Brecken asked.

‘“No… she doesn't”’ Crane sighed.

‘“Well for God’s sake don't tell her, she'll go out looking for him and I don't need her getting herself killed too. Goddamn it!”’ Brecken yelled before ending the call.  

Optimism was not on Crane’s side this time and he was pretty sure he just got Rahim and Omar into a load of shit for his stupid decision. His blood ran cold despite the burn of his muscles as he quickly scaled a building next to the overpass. Why Rahim would make such an equally-as-stupid decision was beyond him.

But wait.. Something Rahim said to him made the pieces come together. 

“‘If I go out, I’d rather go out doing something’” he had said in his frustration on the rooftop of the tower. 

The sudden realization of his intentions made Crane pick up his speed. If this was Rahim’s way of “doing something,” he simply wouldn't allow it. 

Crane finally made his way onto the overpass, and from his position, he could see the signs of Rahim’s and Omar’s struggle. The closer he got, the more bodies littered the floor and the louder the squelch of flesh under his boots became. His stomach churned. 

His eyes drifted to the bodies and to the pavement where the blood of the infected mixed and mingled. His mouth went dry as his eyes lingered on a body whose layers of shirts and dark hair looked much too familiar. He quickly kneeled next to the body and flipped them over, holding his breath. The flip felt like an eternity, but as the face was finally revealed, he released a relieved shaky breath. 

“Rahim where the hell are you..” he murmured. 

He scanned the area, and his eyes landing on another familiar body. Standing slowly, he made his way over to them and flipped them. From his kneeled position, he punched in Brecken’s number. 

‘“Becken, it’s me. I found Omar’s body on the overpass but no trace of Rahim.”’

‘“Shit… Any idea where he’d go?”’ Brecken asked.

‘“I told him to hide in the train yard.”’ Crane said as he took a quick glance at the destruction around him. 

‘“You find him, you hear me? That little bastard better be alive”’ Brecken growled, a threat in his words but fear in his tone. 

Just below the overpass was the trainyard and its warehouses. To his left, a bus had crashed through the concrete wall of the overpass and rested on the roof of one of the warehouses, creating an opening for him to cross over. Crane leapt onto the roof of the building and headed toward the farthest warehouse, merely assuming Rahim’s location. He hoped he was right.

The rounded roof of the warehouse made it easy to slide to the metal walkway surrounding the building to get down to the rails. The farthest warehouse was still quite a distance and Crane tried to avoid as many biters as possible. Now, blood splatters on the ground were not unusual around the dead, but there were these particular splotches that stood out. Large, bright crimson splotches of blood appeared on his path with a stray handprint or footprint smeared along the ground. Crane had a sinking feeling about this one but he decided to follow the trail.

He supposed his gut was right. 

The path lead him to a particular puddle of blood just a few feet from the entrance of the warehouse right on the edge of the trainyard. Bloody handprints stained the door- the struggle clear from the finger smears and nail trails. 

Bile crept up into his throat. His hands shook as he opened the door and made his way inside. The groans and snarls of the dead echoed inside the building and Crane fought the urge to squeeze his eye shut.  _ Rahim..  _

A familiar voice suddenly erupted from one of the train cars. 

‘“THAT’S RIGHT, KEEP COMING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I’LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!”’ 

The commotion from within the car kept the biters drawn to it- their bloody fingers and sharp nails leaving splotches and scratches all over the door. Crane gripped his weapon tightly in his hand and braced himself before charging at them. He had done this so many times before, yet there was so much at stake that he couldn’t help but feel anxious as he sliced through the biters one by one.  _ Please be ok please be ok…  _ he thought. He wasn’t sure what he would see once he opened the car door.

Not many biters had occupied the warehouse, so taking them out had been “simple” enough. Crane took this opportunity to finally grasp the handle of the train car and pull as hard as he could. The rust on the rollers made the job harder than it should have been and the door let out a terrible screech of resistance. 

Movement in Crane’s peripheral vision made him stop and release the handle just as the object of suspicion, a toad, landed on the roof of the car and let out its gurgled cry. Crane moved back a bit and the toad’s mucus fell just short of Crane’s body- where it landed with a heavy splat on the ground and splashed onto his clothing. He quickly made his way behind a few crates, where he mapped out the fastest way to get onto the roof without suffering too much damage. 

The only sounds from within the warehouse were that of Crane’s heavy breathing and the gurgling of the toad. Rahim was silent from within the car. Squashing his anxiety, Crane clambered up to the infected and swiftly took it out. Wasting no time, he jumped down and secured his weapon. With cold hands and held breath, he yanked at the door and threw it open.

“Rahim!” Crane yelled, relief flooding his system. 

“‘Crane! I didn’t think I’d make it, so I armed the bombs! They'll blow in less than five minutes!,” Rahim stated frantically as he pushed the bombs toward him. Crane’s eyes first landed on the bombs in surprise then drifted to his leg, his eyes widening. 

“‘Oh shit kid, you're bleeding!’”

“‘Huh? Oh I-I cut myself, it’s nothing- fuck just plant the bombs!” Rahim said hastily, his hands trembling lightly as he pushed the bombs more insistently in Crane’s direction. Uncertainty flashed across Crane’s features, eyeing Rahim’s leg again. The blood had stained the torn fabric of his pants long ago, yet the continuous oozing left it shiny. 

_ Five minutes, huh?  _

He promised Brecken he would get him to safety. That's exactly what he intended on doing. If he died trying, so be it. Rahim was just a kid, he was going to make sure he lived to see another day.

“‘There’s a sewer entrance here in the terminal near the west wall. Use that tunnel-” he grunted, “it'll take you straight to the hive.’” he strained as he shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to position his wounded leg. 

Crane had to act quickly, he knew that much. With his plan in mind, he decided it best to leave the train car door open. Taking the bombs gingerly into his hands, he headed toward the sewer entrance. Rahim watched him uncertainly as he disappeared from his line of sight, questioning why he would leave him exposed with the door open. 

With the bombs in his possession, Crane approached the sewer and peered down the shaft, eyeing the water below.

_ Perfect. _

Stretching out his arms, he dropped the bombs into the sewer system. The murky water splashed angrily at the heavy intrusion. From the car, Rahim heard the splash, assuming that Crane had made his descent, and leaned back on his elbows. His assumption proved wrong, however, when Crane made his appearance again, empty handed. 

“What the hell are you doing!? Where are the bombs?” he growled. He figured that maybe Crane had come back to ask him a question, but that’s what the radio was for! Instead of answering his question, however, Crane promptly lifted himself into the train car and held out his hand to Rahim. “Can you walk? We have to move quickly” he said. 

Rahim responded with a cold hurt expression- realization spreading across his face. “I can do it myself!” he spat, his arms straining to push himself up. His leg shook in protest at the exertion. 

Crane’s eyes darted around the car and the warehouse. They didn’t have a lot of time, especially for Rahim’s stubbornness. In one careful quick sweeping motion, he bent down and lifted Rahim into his arms bridal style. A sound of protest left his mouth, pain clear on his features. 

_ If I can carry a heavy rebar, I can carry him back to the Tower. _

Rahim’s right arm automatically hooked around Crane’s neck as he was carried to the warehouse exit.  

“That bomb could still blow down there. We won't make it back in time! We'll get blown to bits and it'll be all your fault!” he yelled as he squirmed in Crane’s grip.

“Hey hey keep it down, will ya? You want to draw out every viral in the area?” Crane asked as he glared down at him. Rahim didn't challenge his glare, however, as he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. A pained groan squeezed from his throat and the hand draped over Crane’s shoulder bunched up the fabric of his shirt. 

“Crane..” he strained and trailed off, a trickle of blood beginning to make its way from his nose. Crane’s eyes widened in alarm, his grip on Rahim tightening. 

“What the hell..” he breathed. 

He set Rahim down softly and removed his hunting knife from his belt loop, cutting the stained fabric around Rahim’s wound as carefully as he could. The fabric clung stubbornly to some parts of his flesh, causing Rahim to let out small puffs of air between clenched teeth. Once the fabric was cleared, an oozing red and purple bite was revealed. Crane couldn’t believe his damn eyes. 

“That's a fucking bite wound!” he said in disbelief, his hand fumbling for his radio. He frantically punched in Brecken’s number. 

“Brecken? This is Crane. Rahim’s been bit.” 

“He what! Is he…!” Brecken trailed off. 

“No no, he’s still alive. Look, I don't think we have much time. I need you to meet me in the tower lobby ASAP with some Antizin. Get Lena. I’ll save him, Brecken.” 

From the other end of the radio came frantic shouts at the news and shuffling before the radio cut out.  With that, Crane promptly picked up Rahim again and shoved open the exit with his back. He had to get him as far away as possible before the bomb killed them both-they probably had about three minutes left. With the exit now open and Rahim in his arms, he headed in the general direction of the tower. He wove in between crumbling buildings, through putrid alleyways, and across roads congested with biters. Around every corner, filthy hands reached out and jaws filled with sharp cracked teeth snapped at him. He kept a secure grip on Rahim the entire time- whose face was screwed with pain as the infection crawled through his system.

Crane glanced down every so often, checking to see if Rahim was still with him- to make sure he was still alive, still breathing. He would gently squeeze his shoulder and ask him if he was alright- sometimes getting a response, other times getting nothing more than a hiss of pain or a twitch of the arm. At some point he stopped responding. 

He looked so young. Pity made Crane’s heart clench. The fear of not getting him back to the tower in time loomed over his head. The fact that Rahim could turn in his arms posed a threat, and a pit formed at the bottom of his stomach. At this point, they had gotten a good distance away from the train yard, so getting blown up was one less threat for Crane to worry about.

A sudden jolt from Rahim drew him out of his thoughts. His body began to seize and twitch as his system fought the infection- blood beginning to trickle out of his mouth.

“Hey hey kid stay with me..!” Crane said frantically. He was almost there, he was going to make it- he just knew it. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, the train yard erupted in a sudden powerful explosion. It seemed that luck was not on Crane’s side today. From every corner of the slums came the cries of the infected. From out of buildings and sewers came virals, drawn to the noise- but once they saw Crane, they began to give chase.  

The tower was in his sights, blood was beginning to trickle from every orifice of Rahim’s face not already effected. Picking up his speed, he held Rahim’s head to his chest- his blood starting to seep into the fibers of his shirt. Crane’s vision was beginning to blur and darken at the edges as his stamina ebbed, his arms shaking from the resistance of Rahim’s weight.

In the lobby, Brecken and Lena anxiously waited- behind them was Jade- pacing distraughtly. The sudden explosion made their heads snap up and they looked at each other with worry, assuming the worst. 

However, their fears were dismissed at the sound of Crane’s boots hitting the stairs. He had three virals on his tail, one nearly snagging his shirt before he made it under the safety of the UV lights. Realizing that he was out of their reach, the three ran toward the plumes of smoke, following the cries of their infected kin.

Crane panted hard as he he promptly kneeled with Rahim in his lap. No time was wasted in injecting the Antizin into him. With a long sigh, Rahim’s body relaxed and the convulsions faded- his body going slack in Crane’s grip. With Rahim unresponsive, the four looked at each other in shock. Rahim wouldn’t open his eyes- blissfully unaware of Jade’s frantic pleas for his awakening and the gentle squeeze of Crane’s trembling hand on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It may take a while for the next chapter to come out.


	2. Problems on Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait!!! I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light

A reaction from the Antizin was unheard of, that much was known. Maybe he had lost too much blood and passed out, or perhaps the medicine had been administered late into Rahim’s system while the infection did its damage. At least, that’s what Lena speculated. Rahim’s eyes remained shut. Either way, the moment the group scrambled to the first floor, they were quickly followed by worried and confused gazes, and word of Rahim’s state quickly spread amongst the inhabitants. 

Crane had been the one to carry Rahim all the way to the sick bay despite Brecken’s insistent offer to help and plea for him to rest. 

“You did all that you could,” he said in the elevator as he placed a hand on Crane’s shoulder. 

Crane’s eyes quickly traveled from Rahim’s blood-stained face to Brecken’s worried one. Beyond the thin veil of wavering hope in Crane’s eyes was his poorly concealed guilt. Brecken sighed as the doors opened and took one last look at Rahim before hesitantly parting from the group and making his way back to headquarters. Crane knew that he wasn’t responsible for Rahim’s actions, but the irrational feeling of responsibility had him holding Rahim’s head to his chest in some futile attempt to make things better. 

Lena was already more than a leg’s length away from the group by the time Crane’s eyes had stopped following Brecken down the hall. He quickly caught up to her as they entered the sickbay, Jade following close behind but stopping just before the doorway. 

The bleeding had stopped long ago, and the fabric of Crane’s shirt stuck stubbornly to Rahim’s pale face as he set him down on the nearest bed. Where his shirt stuck, Rahim’s dry blood came off in dark crumbling clumps. Lena turned from him to grab the nearest pair of scissors and a medkit as he stood by the edge of the bed, watching Rahim’s chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. Crane leaned in to give Rahim’s shoulder a pat for good measure and turned toward the doorway as Lena began to cut the fabric around his wound. 

With soft strides, he made his way over to Jade, whose far off expression remained glued to her brother. As Crane closed the door with a soft click, she was coaxed out of her worried thoughts. A soft breath of air slipped between her parted lips and her eyes trailed to the floor, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Sounds from the tower and its inhabitants occupied the space between them as Crane leaned against the wall and stared at the blotches on his shirt. 

With clutched arms, she turned and began her trek to headquarters, but stopped after taking a few steps. Crane watched her warily.

“Thank you..” She whispered away from him, nearly soundlessly.

He said nothing, guilt keeping the words trapped in his throat. Instead, he settled on picking at the scab-like dried blood on his shirt.  

With her gaze aimed toward the floor and fingers digging into her forearms, she left him alone in the hall.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A day passed and the windy afternoon brought heavy storm clouds over Harran. A heavy rain provided temporary relief from the smell of decay, smoke, and everything in between.  As the rain pelted the ground and its inhabitants, the heavy drops hit the window of the sick bay, causing some of the patients to stir from their pained dazes. A bright strike of lightning scraped the sky, illuminating the room, the light ghosting over Rahim’s closed eyes. His body jolted from the thunder that followed. 

He came to with a heavy head, stuffed sinuses, and a parched throat- which clicked softly as he swallowed. Pain buzzed behind his eyes, and he lifted a shaky hand to his face, wiping at the crust that had accumulated around his nose. He didn’t bother to look at his hand, just assuming that it was snot. Maybe he was sick, it wouldn't be the first time he woke up with a cold. 

He let out a dry cough and shifted his weight, reaching for the edge of the mattress as he looked around the room. He was in the sickbay.  _ How did he get here? _ He took a few moments to observe the room when he suddenly inhaled sharply, the pieces coming together. The plan. The bombs. The accident. Crane. He remembered very few details. His hand flew to his wounded leg, the momentum of his startled movements causing his blunt nails to scrape at the area. He jumped at the contact, hissing between clenched teeth. 

It wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. Sure, his pants were now ruined, but it was better than turning and chewing on someone’s kneebone. The area was a dull mix of reds and purples, the actual bite beginning to develop a thin scab. 

Carefully throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his heavy eyes traveled around the room. 

“Lena?” He strained. 

No reply came. Even Aman was gone. 

_ Did something happen? _

With trembling legs, he pushed himself off the bed, keeping himself steady with the frame of the bunk. 

Making his way to the door was a challenge, sharp pain shooting up his thigh with every step.  He poked his head out the door and looked around the vacant hall. His eyes drifted to a chair near the door. It seemed they had set up a guard to keep watch but the chair was now empty. It appeared that the whole floor was vacant of its guards and runners as he slowly limped his way to headquarters. 

Crane and the others must be there. 

Even if Crane wasn’t there, at least Brecken would be. Or Jade. Rahim’s stomach clenched knowing that his sister would lash out for his actions. He didn't think he would make it this far. 

From behind the closed doors of the headquarters came many voices, frantic and worried.

_ This couldn't all be because of him, could it?  _

With cold hands, he opened the doors slowly and was met with silence. The room was filled with half the tower’s guards and runners and all eyes glued to him in surprise. 

“Rahim!” Jade cried and ran to her brother, her eyes quickly scanning him up and down and her hands smoothing down his hair in certain spots. Tears pricked at her eyes as she pulled him into a soft embrace. With his head over her shoulder, he scanned the room quickly for Crane, but before his eyes could land on him, she gripped him by the shoulders and held him at arm’s length. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” she yelled. “You could have gotten yourself killed! You're lucky Crane was there to save your ass!”

Speaking of him, she glared in his direction. “You promised me, Crane!” she growled, whipping her head in Brecken’s direction next. “And why wasn't someone watching him?!”

Brecken removed his hands from the map on the table, about to retort when Rahim spoke up.

“I’m not a little kid anymore, Jade! I can make my own decisions!”

“What, and you suddenly decided to commit suicide?!” 

A moment of silence stretched across the room. Rahim’s fists trembled at his side. 

“Do you know what I do all day, Jade? I sit around and do nothing! I sit on my ass on that damn roof all day long while you guys risk your lives out there! And that’s not even the half of it,” he said as his finger shot up accusingly. “All my life, I've had to walk in your shadow while you were showered with praise, awards, and titles- Jade the Scorpion, Jade the champion, and who am I..?” his hand shook and lowered slowly. “Just your little brother… I just wanted to do something for once without you holding my hand!” He yelled, eyes filled with hurt. 

Jade’s eyes mirrored her brother’s and she faltered. “Rahim..” she said softly as she reached out to him, but he stepped back, clutching at his leg with one hand and scrubbing hastily at his eyes with the other.   

Upon lowering his hand, movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he found his eyes finally locking with Crane’s. Crane’s hand had twitched at his side, as though he wished to reach out to him. Rahim wasn't sure whether to feel thankful or disgusted. Screw his helpfulness. 

“I don’t want to be trapped in here, Jade,” he said sadly. “I’m not a little kid anymore… I need to get out there!”

Jade tensed, fingers twitching at her sides. 

“Absolutely not” Brecken said as he placed his hands back on the table.

Rahim’s mouth opened in protest, but Crane was faster. 

“I’ll take him” he said with finality. All eyes were on him.“Rahim’s right. We can't keep him inside and treat him like a child. If something happens here in the tower and we have to leave, he has to know how to survive out there. He knows how to run, but keeping biters off is something he has to experience.” 

Rahim’s eyebrows pinched as he looked at him thoughtfully. 

Brecken’s lips pursed into a tight line before he exhaled a heavy sigh and crossed his arms.

“Crane couldn't even keep him away from the bombs..” Jade murmured.

“Look, I can't make decisions for him, alright? He made his decision the day we brought those bombs from the school. The only thing that matters right now is that he’s safe..” he said softly, his eyes pleading with Brecken’s stern ones. 

Brecken sighed softly. “He needs to rest.”  

“The bite wasn't as deep as we thought” Lena said suddenly as her hand fished through the pockets of her scrubs for a pack of cigarettes. “He’s lucky he didn’t need stitches, so he should be able to go when the wound scabs over” she said as she now searched for her lighter. “He would still need to take it easy when he gets better.  _ Only  _ when he gets better,” she shot a challenging look in Rahim’s direction, who looked at the wall almost shamefully. 

With soft strides,  Jade made her way to Crane and stared at him hard before poking him hard in the chest. “You better keep him safe, do you understand?” she said threateningly.

“I promise, Jade” he said softly. Her eyes narrowed in response before she made her way toward the door. She stopped in front of Rahim, and before he could avoid her grasp, she pulled him into a firm yet gentle hug. He hesitated before hugging her back.

With that, she left the room, the door clicking behind her quietly. 

Brecken watched her leave with a hint of sadness in his eyes, his brow wrinkling ever so slightly. “Let's finish this up before you all go, yeah? The train yard is crawling with Rais’s men and we may have trouble on our hands soon,” he said as he returned to the map on the table. All were focused on the task at hand again, and Rahim turned to leave the room.

“That means you too, Rahim…” Brecken said softly.

Rahim turned to face him, surprise written across his features. As though for confirmation, his eyes wandered to Crane’s yet again, whose eyes softened as a smile of encouragement spread across his face. 

Rahim felt his face bloom with heat as he limped to Crane’s side. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evening approached as the meeting came to a close, the group slowly dispersing from the room. Crane and Rahim stuck around as the last few trickled out. 

“Rahim, will you give Crane and I the room please?” Brecken asked.

A flicker of disappointment flashed across Rahim’s eyes, but he nodded either way and slowly exited the room. 

Crane watched Rahim warily as he limped out, watching as he stumbled toward the stairs. His path up would take him to the roof, and Crane hoped that whatever Brecken wanted to talk about would be brief. He didn’t want a repeat of Rahim’s drunken slip, but he held tight onto a sliver of hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Why sabotage his freedom, right? 

“Where do you plan on taking him exactly?” Brecken began, leaning against the table.

“I ah… didn’t exactly have a particular location planned out, but I’ll give it some thought.”

Brecken nodded. “Well, with Rahim’s recovery time, you have a few days to think about it. Be extremely cautious with Rais, Crane. Avoid the trainyard if you can. I have a feeling that they won’t be as… ‘welcoming’ if they see your face around.” 

Crane could see the worry in his eyes and hear the breath that left him. He already knew what he was going to say, interrupting him just as he opened his mouth. 

“I’ll keep him safe, Brecken…” 

Brecken closed his mouth with that and stood straight.

“We appreciate what you’re doing here, mate… Don’t let Rahim too far out of your sight.” Crane nodded. 

Brecken turned and walked toward the glass door that led to the balcony, the late evening sunset staining the sky a spectrum of orange and red. 

Taking his leave as his cue, Crane tried not to let his heart race too fast while he exited the room, his pace just a bit faster than usual as he padded up the stairs to the rooftop.

With a firm push, the door to the roof squeaked on its hinges. The illuminated spot in which Rahim usually sat was now vacant, and even the car seat he fancied was empty too. A tremor creeped up Crane’s spine as he searched up and down the roof, checking every possible spot. He was certain that Rahim had come up here. Where else could he have gone? The question lurked in his head as he stood in the middle of the roof. The last light of the evening was slowly starting to fade into darkness, and almost as a morbid beacon of hope, the crane glinted in the fading light. His stomach churned at the possibility of Rahim crossing the crane with that heavy limp, especially with the morning’s rain. He tried not to let the image of him slipping and falling cross his mind as he balanced his way over the creaking metal structure. 

Movement near the gap of the railing on the other side caught his attention- the figure lifting a can to their mouth. Crane sighed, the kid must really love his drink, even when he gets what he wants. Rahim was seated with his legs hanging limply over the side of the gap overlooking the garbage bags and mattresses below. The moment Crane’s boots hit the metal platform, Rahim’s head lifted lazily.

“Rahim, what are you doing all the way over here?” he asked, trying to mask his worry.

Rahim waved him off with one hand as the other brought the can to his lips, taking a lazy drink. “Hey Crane” Rahim slurred. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he said with a smirk.

Crane stood behind him for a while. Getting him back to the tower may prove difficult. 

Rahim bristled as Crane loomed in the background. 

“What’s the rush?” he said, grabbing another can. But instead of opening it, he motioned it in Crane’s direction. Crane wrinkled his nose.

“What, you a lightweight?” he teased. Crane’s eyes narrowed playfully as he took the can and sat beside him. One drink wouldn't kill, right?

The two sat in silence with their drinks as the last bit of light faded. Out of the corner of his eye, Crane watched Rahim’s face and noticed the specks of dried blood on his cheeks. Crane’s stomach squeezed.

“You could have gotten yourself killed out there…” he managed. Rahim lowered his drink.

“You made everyone so worried.. Especially Jade. I can't imagine how she would have reacted had you…” Crane trailed off. Rahim didn’t respond, his eyes fixated on the body of water in the distance. 

“I'm sorry…” Rahim whispered.

“Everyone makes mistakes, Rahim.. The one you should really be apologizing to is Jade. Next time, don't leave without telling someone… without saying goodbye..” Crane said softly. The fear and beer made his stomach churn at what could have been disastrous.

His statement hung in the air, thick and heavy. 

“... Would you have cared?” Rahim asked. Crane nearly choked on his drink.

“Would I have  _ cared _ ? Rahim... “ He didn't finish. Of course he would care… maybe more than he would like to admit. The hairs on his arms bristled at the thought, and in some attempt to push it out, he focused on the way the moon ghosted over Rahim’s features and the fizzle of beer on his tongue. He gripped the can just a bit tighter and huffed.

“You know that I try to help you as much as I can. Even when you make dumb decisions… You’re not useless, Rahim,” he stressed. Rahim’s gaze dropped to the building below. 

“You taught so many runners how to run out there… me included… I just want to say thank you.” 

In response, Rahim began to swing his legs softly over the edge. Despite the darkness, the faintest color rose to his ears and cheeks. A fluttering feeling rose in Crane’s chest and a warmth rose in his belly as Rahim averted his gaze. It definitely wasn't the beer. 

“Well.. You're not that bad… for a noob,” Rahim chuckled, raising his can to his lips. 

A soft laugh rumbled out of Crane’s chest and he reached over and gave Rahim’s shoulder a small squeeze. 

A sudden jolt from Rahim at the contact forced Crane’s hand away, leaving him to wonder if he hurt him. Rahim reached up to lightly touch the spot as realization slowly dragged across his features. 

“I remember...” he said softly. Crane looked at him curiously. 

“I don’t remember much… only bits and pieces.. But just before I passed out… I felt you squeeze my shoulder…”  

Now it was Crane’s turn to feel the warmth on his face as he peered at Rahim, who gave him a lopsided grin as he tossed his beer can to the clutter below.

With that, night descended upon them with the simultaneous beeping of Crane’s watch and the cries of the night-dwelling infected. The crane vibrated with the sound- sending a chill up Crane’s spine. He took that as his cue to stand up. 

“Ready to head back?” he asked.

Rahim gave him a lazy nod before lifting his legs from the gap and crouching to get up- his many beer cans toppling and swaying with his effort. 

He heard it before he saw it. The creaking of the metal and slip of rubber as Rahim lost his footing. 

Rahim yelped, and Crane just barely managed to snag his hand before he fell backward. In a frantic attempt to pull him in, he set his weight on his heels. The mixture of Rahim’s weight and the mild buzz of the beer sent them toppling in a heap, Crane’s back connecting with the platform with a heavy thud while Rahim’s drunken weight kept him pinned by the stomach.

“Woah, you alright there?” Crane panted, a playful smirk rising to his cheeks, but Rahim didn't mirror his reaction, not even giving the usual snarky comment. Instead, he stared at Crane with half lidded eyes and an expression he couldn't read as he loomed over him.  

Crane’s smirk fell, worry settling into his gut. “Rahim?” 

He could feel Rahim’s weight shift on his stomach- maybe he was getting up? He took that opportunity to sit up on his elbows, but when Rahim didn’t move from his position, Crane felt a wave of heat rush up the back of his neck. Deciding it best to not have Rahim loom over him, he pressed a palm to his chest and nudged him into a sitting position. His hand trembled ever so slightly at the feeling of heat through Rahim’s shirts. Upon contact, a shuddering sigh puffed past Rahim’s lips, brushing over Crane’s mouth the moment he sat up- the scent of beer heavy on his breath. 

“I just really want to say thank you…” Rahim murmured, slurring his words. His hands pressed into Crane’s chest softly and slid up to his shoulders. His nose bumped against Crane’s.

Rahim was drunk, but.. when was the last time Crane was this close to someone? Rahim’s heat was tempting and inviting. They say that drunk people don't lie.. Did Rahim really want him? Crane’s hands twitched at his sides, tempted to grip his hips. 

… 

No. Rahim was just a kid who couldn't hold his drink. It would be wrong.

Rahim’s weight had him shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't just shove him off without risking pushing him into the pit of garbage bags and mattresses. 

“You can thank me later kid… I-.. I think we should head back now,” Crane said softly, inching back from his face. 

“Why do you treat me like a child?” Rahim spat. 

Before Crane could open his mouth, a particular volatile cry ripped through the streets below, followed by others echoing in response. Rahim jumped in his lap. 

They had to move now. The crane was a dangerous place to be without the safety of the UV lights. Digging his palms into the platform, he slid himself far back enough for Rahim to safely shift off of his lap. Crane couldn't help but worry as Rahim stumbled to the neck of the crane and lifted himself up.

Crane quickly scurried behind him, ready to grab onto him if he slipped. 

Rahim’s shoulders tensed at Crane’s close proximity. “I can do it myself!” He spat.

Crane tried to ignore the way his heart sank. Rahim would be fine tomorrow.. he hoped.

They managed to make it to the other side without incident. Rahim stormed off to his illuminated spot, but just as he entered the light, a sudden explosion ripped through the air. Not a second later, his radio buzzed to life. 

“Crane! Zere’s lab has just been hit by Rais’s men. We can’t let them take him!” Brecken shouted from the other end. 

Rahim looked at Crane with wide eyes. 

“Stay. Here.” Crane said sternly. Rahim settled into his spot with rigid shoulders. The uncertainty and fear taking over his previous anger. 

With his blood suddenly rushing in his ears, Crane ran to the roof exit. He'd deal with Rahim later. 


	3. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay! At the time that I finished the previous chapter, I was about to start college (and I just finished my first year!). I've also been suffering from lack of motivation and laziness.  
> To compensate for the long delay, I've thrown in a NSFW scene at the end of this chapter (which you can skip if you want but the ending is a little important). Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light. In-game dialogue is surrounded by double quotes.

Three explosions resounded through the city that night, tainting the air once again with the sting of molotov cocktails and spilled gasoline. Each explosion made the structure of the tower shake as Rahim stumbled down the stairs. He lurched with every step on the wounded leg, the bite agitated as a reminder for much needed rest. Voices wafted up the stairs from headquarters, the voices not ceasing their volume even as Rahim thew the doors open.

“No, that’s out of the question, Jade!”

“Crane will have volatiles on him any second now! He needs all the help he can get!”

“What about the scouts?” Lena pitched in.

“No, the scouts are too ill equipped to face Rais’s men. We need our people here protecting the tower, especially now.”

By now, gunshots began to ring from the safehouse- the hairs on Rahim’s neck stood. _When did Rais’s men get guns?_ It appeared that everyone else had the same question, worried glances swapping between them.

His heart pounded harshly in his chest, his wound pulsing in time.

“He doesn't have a gun” he whispered to himself, but his words reached the ears of the group with the sudden silence slicing the air. No gunshots, no screams. His stomach dropped, weighed down by the dread and the beer.

It was almost as though the whole room held their breath until Brecken frantically reached for his radio, nearly knocking it off of the table in the process.

“Crane? Crane do you copy?”

…

“Crane, do you copy!” Brecken shouted.

…

Rahim’s hands shook at his sides as he grit his teeth. He wanted to throw up. His eyes started to burn and chest started to constrict with uneven breaths. Did they just lose him that quickly?

The sudden clacking and shuffling coming from the other end of the radio made everyone visibly jump.

“I.. I’m here, Brecken” Crane responded, breathless.

The sudden rush of air that Rahim hadn't realized he'd been holding made him stumble and Lena gave him a worried glance.  

“‘Rais’s men kidnapped Zere. His trailer is on fire..’” Crane panted.

Brecken squeezed his eyes shut before running a hand roughly over his features. “‘You see what happens when you fuck with Rais?! You should never have hit that school!’”

Rahim could almost see Crane’s face right now, the way his brow pinches and his posture slackens when he knows he's in the wrong. “Any idea where they could have gone?” Crane asked.

“‘Some of our people spotted a big knot of bandits heading back to Rais’s garrison. That’s got to be where they took Zere’” Brecken sighed. “‘You go there and you find him and you bring him back alive. You hear me?’”  

At this, Jade and Rahim gave Brecken an incredulous look- who then gave another sigh.

“‘Crane- look, I know i’ve been hard on you. But after what happened to Rahim and now Dr. Zere… you have to understand.’”

“‘Brecken, there’s no apologies necessary. And don’t worry, I’ll bring Zere back in one piece.’ I did it with Rahim, I can do it again” Crane said with a final yet determined tone.

The mention of his name made Rahim’s stomach flutter in a strange way. It had to be guilt. He’d have to apologize to Crane when he saw him again.

“Just be careful, okay?” Brecken said, then gave Rahim a mischievous look. “You still have a stupid kid here waiting to go on a run” he chuckled. Rahim’s stomach really fluttered then. Maybe it wasn’t the guilt, it could have been the beer. That sounded right.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

With that, Brecken set the radio on the table softly and slumped into his chair. Seeing Brecken go slack reminded Rahim of the steady pulsing from his leg- he gripped the hem of his shirt in response.

“I think it’s time for you to go lie down, Rahim” Lena said as she made her way over to him. “I need to clean that wound anyway.”

Despite the hiss of air between his teeth, Rahim nodded in response. Jade and Brecken watched him warily as he limped out of the room with Lena close behind.

“Do you think Crane can handle Rais’s men by himself?” Jade asked softly once the two left.

“Crane.. Is one of the most able-bodied men I have ever met. If he was smart enough to pick up a gun and ammunition after the safe zone attack, which I’m sure he did, he’ll be just fine.”  

“I hope so.. Look, Brecken.. “ she trailed off. Brecken gave her a questioning look.

“Zere gave me his research. I visited him while Crane searched for Rahim, before I met you in the lobby.. I guess he had finished prepping the sample, but he couldn’t reach Crane. He gave it to me instead..”

Brecken’s eyebrows rose as he leaned against the table, crossing his arms.   

“I’m not sure if Zere knew that Rais’s men would come for him, but I have to get the research to Camden..”

“Jade…”

“We have humanity in our hands, Brecken! This isn't something we can just wait on!”

Brecken uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the table. “Alright, look, like I said before- we need all of our hands here at the tower. We are in a very vulnerable position, especially after today’s events. Once Crane returns, we’ll take it from there.”

A few beats of silence passed between them before Jade deflated, a soft sigh leaving her lips. “Alright.”

Brecken nodded in acknowledgement before making his way to his bedroom. Now alone, Jade peered out the doors leading to the balcony, brows furrowed.

In the sickbay, Rahim stared at the bunk above him. The fingers of one hand busied themselves with a loose string on his pants while the other hand clenched his radio. It wouldn’t be a good time to call Crane, he knew that much. Crane could already be inside Rais’s garrison and he didn’t want to blow his cover. Or worse, he could be running down the street and the sound of his radio could alert a volatile. Rahim clenched the radio tighter at the thought.

He’d call him some time tomorrow if he ever got to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

 

The next morning was relatively quiet, but a nervous energy radiated from the tower’s inhabitants- who could blame them?

As far as Rahim knew, there was no word from Crane since he infiltrated the garrison. He had contacted Brecken sometime that morning while Rahim slept- Lena had come with the news while changing his bandages. Speaking of which, he didn't have to sleep in the sickbay anymore as long as he let his leg rest.

It was now late afternoon, nearly early evening, and Rahim had to squash the need to call Crane again. They had to wait for him to call them first now that he was inside the garrison.

Rahim could only busy himself with his usual activities so much. He had already messed with the radio in the headquarters and sat on the rooftop, but waiting around was making him antsy. Normally the view of the slums below and cities beyond would be enough to satisfy him, but now that the demolished train yard joined the skyline, he felt guilty rather than relaxed. He seldom walked to the other side of the rooftop, but he figured it was time to pay it a visit for a change of scenery.

A soft breeze had started up as Rahim left his usual spot, the various plastic canopies lining the walls fluttering above his head. There was a another fluttering in the distance, like the way the trees sound when the wind rustles the leaves. Various rainwater-filled buckets were squeezed in among empty pots and half-filled bags of dirt as he approached.

It was all starting to make sense now and Rahim couldn’t help the small grin that tugged at his lips. Where else would they be getting their small supply of fresh produce?

From his position, Rahim could see all that the makeshift rooftop garden offered: raised garden beds, water drums, garden tools, and Khaliq’s sweaty back. He was hunched over the middle garden bed, hands buried in the dirt in preparation for a new crop. One dirty hand came out and up to wipe his grimy brow.

“Hey Khaliq!”

Khaliq nearly dropped the tool in his hand at the sound of Rahim’s voice. His joints groaned and popped as he stood to look at Rahim- there was a forced swagger in his step.

“Rahim. You nearly scared the shit out of me!” he sighed, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Do you need something?”

“No no, just looking..”

Khaliq hummed in response. “Well.. since you're here, do you think you can help me with something? While I prep these plants, can you move those water barrels under the canopy?” he asked as he pointed to two barrels filled to the brim.

 Rahim nodded. That couldn’t be too hard, could it?

He grasped the first barrel by the lip, whose plastic was covered in some sticky film. He didn’t want to know what that must have been from and grimaced at the thought.

He quickly got to work while Khaliq hunched over the garden bed once again, deciding to pull the drum rather than push it over the rough cement. Each tug made his leg pulse dully and the combination of weight and resistance didn’t help. By the time he got the thing under the canopy, his leg was at a steady throb.

“Hey, you alright over there? You look like you've just sucked on a lemon” Khaliq said as he made his way over to Rahim, wiping his hands on his jeans once again. “If you needed help, you should have said something.”

Rahim grunted. “I’m fine, I can do it myself.”

Khaliq watched as Rahim limped to the second barrel, arms crossed.

With shuddering breaths, Rahim gripped the lip of the second barrel and braced himself before giving it a harsh tug. The water inside sloshed dangerously and Rahim shifted his weight to his good leg.

“No no, you're going to spill it” Khaliq said, taking a place on the other side of the barrel. “We're going to lift this on three. Think you can handle it?”

Rahim gave a wary nod.

“Alright. One, Two.. Three!” Khaliq grunted as they lifted the barrel off the ground. Rahim could feel Khaliq taking the majority of the weight as they hoisted it under the canopy and he couldn't help but feel grateful. They dropped the barrel next to the first one.

After taking a moment to breathe and wipe his hands for a third time, Khaliq asked “So, are you up for more work? I could really use some more hands around here.”

Rahim nodded. “I should be fine, I can do more.”

“Sounds good, let me know if you need to take a break.”

With that being said, Khaliq armed Rahim with various garden tools and set him to work.

At least the late afternoon sun wasn't too intense, Khaliq had him evening out the garden beds, sweeping the floor, removing weeds, repairing the fence, and digging holes for seeds. In the meantime, Khaliq tended to the actual plats, doing something called “propagation” and “pruning.” Rahim watched him make the cuttings from the corner of his eye, but Khaliq caught on and eagerly shoved his shears into Rahim’s wary hands. By the time the garden was tidied up, Rahim’s pants were just as dirty as Khaliq’s.  

“You did a good job today” Khaliq said as the two put away the tools.

“Oh, uh thanks- it was no problem.”

Khaliq hummed. “Tell you what-” he fished a few folded dollars out of his pocket “you come up here every week and I’ll pay you. Deal?”

Well, Rahim figured he didn't have anything better else to do so he took the offer and the money. “You've.. Done a good job. With the garden, I mean.”

Khaliq smiled and fidgeted in place, wiping his hands _again_ and Rahim wondered if that was just a nervous habit.

“Thank you, well, this wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn't for Crane. He’s done a lot for me, for the Tower” he said fondly.

 _Yeah… he has…_ Rahim thought; a wave of heat creeping up his neck. Rahim simply nodded in agreement then they each said their goodbyes. Rahim left feeling rather accomplished but grimy as hell. It was time for a change of pants and new gauze.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The air around the tower seemed almost peaceful as Rahim made his way to his room. He hadn't seen Jade yet, which meant that she was probably hanging around HQ- especially with everything going on with Crane. He’d probably stop by later if he got the chance.

Jade wasn’t in their shared bedroom either, so there was a chance that he would probably see her at night. He was thankful that he only shared a room with her- that was the benefit to having a small one. At least it gave him the privacy to change his pants and gauze without having to worry about two other roommates.

With his feet now dangling over the edge of his bed, he questioned what he would do now. All that work with Khaliq left him eager to do more (which was strange in his opinion), so the clothes that was littering their room like usual was starting to bother him. Most of it was dirty, so he threw it in the hamper. Any clean clothes was then “folded” and stored, but now the beds were starting to annoy him. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

But hey, at least the room was cleaner than usual, the hamper was now overflowing and the bed somewhat neat. Jade would be proud. Of course, he wouldn’t go out of his way to point out his job well done- anyone could clean a room. Since he was already up and about, he figured he’d might as well do the laundry. Usually Jade would take care of it, sometimes scold him if most of the clothes inside was his. He’s sure she’ll appreciate this.

At least the basket wasn’t too heavy and the walk to the laundry room wasn't too far. He’d die if he had to lug something as heavy as those barrels. Just before entering the laundry room, Rahim dared a peek out the window at the far end of the hall. It was late evening now; it was surprising how quickly night was approaching. Rahim entered the room with a sigh and set his hamper on one of the machines.

The lighting in the room would blind anyone, whoever had the idea to use an industrial light in such as small space was an idiot (probably Alfie); especially with the reflective tiles. Rahim’s eyes watered so suddenly that he almost didn’t see the figure sitting in the stool next to the machines. He hastily rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and...

It was her!

Well.. He didn’t know her name. He hadn’t even talked to her before. He’s only ever seen her around the tower and in passing glances.

The lighting in the room was doing something to her hair, framing it in a halo. The skirt she wore was a little too short for the stool she sat on and Rahim felt his face going warm, eyes darting to her face. Her eyes rose to meet his, brown eyes turning to a blazing gold, and that’s when Rahim realized he’d been staring. She gave him a heavy glare and he tore his eyes away, nearly spilling his clothes in his haste to get the hamper off the machine.

 _Anyone can do laundry_ he thought as he chucked the clothing into the machine. He stared at the dials for a moment before choosing some random setting- heavy duty or something. _Alright, time for soap!_

He threw open the little drawer on the machine, grabbed the nearest bottle, and poured (more like sloshed) the liquid inside.

“That’s not detergent.”

“Huh?” he said dumbly, really sloshing the liquid then and spilling some on his _clean_ pants.

“That’s fabric softener” she said, a smile creeping onto her face. “It doesn’t go in that slot.”

“Oh shit shit..” he grumbled. “Uh..”

She stood with a huff, her skirt wisping round her thighs, and grabbed a small dirty towel from the floor. Rahim’s face burned in embarrassment as she strode over to him and shoved the fabric into the slot, allowing the softener to soak in. Rahim was a little surprised about the lack of flutters in his stomach from her proximity. Once the softener was soaked in, thanks to some prodding from her fingers, she dropped it to the floor and grabbed the bottle from his hands. They were cold- no blooming warmth, just a hand with a firm grip. She poured both liquids into their respective slots while Rahim watched.

“Uh… How will I know when the clothes is done?”

After closing the bottles and returning them to their usual spots, she said “For a load this size, probably forty-five minutes. You're welcome to come back to learn how to put them in the dryer” she said with a sneer, but there was no malice in her voice.

Rahim nodded numbly. He’d had enough learning for one day. Night had fallen, and all he wanted was a shower and some sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Soft thighs were wrapped around his hips, ankles digging into his lower back. Where their hips touched was such a hot point of contact that his thighs trembled. His fingers bunched up the fabric on their slender waist and he rolled his hips in a sinuous wave.

Rahim groaned into his forearm, hips stuttering where he gripped his cock in a tight fist.

Moments like these were rare and hot water was a precious luxury, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so hard.

He imagined their head thrown back against the sheets, warm hands gripping his shoulders. He couldn’t even feel the water beating on his back as he allowed his imagination to run rampant.

They rolled him onto his back then and his body shuddered. His hips bucked up to meet their heat and a soft moan slipped from his lips. A hot mouth attacked his throat and jaw- all tongue, teeth, and harsh suction.

Rahim couldn’t stop the sloppy thrusts into his fist at that. He was so close. His eyes were screwed shut and his breath came out in ragged pants.

_Not yet not yet.._

Those warm hands crept from his shoulders, down the planes of his chest, and straight to his hips. Their hands were gentle on him and Rahim almost _almost_ whimpered.

They were all warm skin, soft brown hair, and soft brown eyes.

But it wasn’t her.

The shift was so sudden- It was someone of heavier build, someone who could easily pin him beneath their weight and that wasn't quite right at all. He imagined them pinning him by the thrusts of their hips and Rahim growled into the skin of his forearm. There was a name on his tongue and he muffled his mewls by biting his skin. His thrusts became frantic, panicky.  

They were all toned muscle, lean hips.. And _god_ that _damn_ smile _._ All it took was for Rahim to imagine their stubble scraping his throat and he was over the edge.

“Oh f-fuck..! C-Crane!” he choked, a hot wave of shame and bliss creeping up his neck. His legs shook from the effort of keeping himself upright.

_This can’t be happening._

_I don’t like men. I don’t like men. I don’t-.._

_Oh no._

The shower now ran cold but he allowed the water to wash over him as he trembled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know how I'm doing, leave some comments!


	4. You've Done Something Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light. In-game dialogue is surrounded by double quotes.

Crane was pretty sure he was about to die. He could feel it in the headache crushing his skull and the dangerous lurch of his stomach. He couldn’t see an inch in front of his face as he stumbled down the dirt path leading away from Rais’s tower. Everything beyond his hands was a bleeding mess of yellows and greens. 

He failed.

He failed in protecting Zere- who was kidnapped and killed because of his stupid decision. He failed in preventing the file from being published. And now he failed in protecting Harran from being bombed by the Ministry. 

Bile began to creep up his throat and a harsh gag pushed the acid into his mouth. 

“ _ No no, not again..!”  _ he yelped as another tremor rocked his body, the yellows and greens exploding before his eyes. He vaguely questioned why he hadn’t gotten virals on his ass yet, especially with all the commotion from the arena and the aftermath (not that he’d be able to outrun them anyway). Speaking of infected- he’d never seen anything like it: that behemoth-like infected. Anything was better than dying at the  _ massive _ hands of that thing. 

His staggering led him into a residential area, where most of the houses either had sealed doors or no doors at all. He took another quick glance, peering at the blurry mass of what appeared to be a chain link fence. Whatever was beyond it might be his best bet. He clambered up some crates pressed against the links and hauled himself over, the small metal tips snagging on his cargo pants. He leaned over the side for a moment to catch his breath when his vision began to swim and he lost his balance, landing on his side with a grunt. A cloud of dirt kicked up from the impact and swept into his mouth with his sharp inhale of pain. He coughed and sputtered as he gripped his side and his stomach lurched again. With a fresh wave of nausea, he doubled over and dry heaved- foamy saliva mixing with the dirt. There were a few flecks of blood in his spit. 

“Fuck-..” he croaked, barely managing to cling to the fence and hoist himself onto shaky legs. His vision had cleared enough after his nausea began to ebb to see the enclosed little structure in front of him. A shack. 

_ Please don’t be a biter please don’t be a biter  _ he thought as he stumbled to the door and inched it open. 

He breathed a sigh of relief and immediately choked as large cloud of dust followed the breeze out. Well, he’d take the dust over a rotting corpse or grabby hands any day. 

Crane had just enough energy to close the door behind him and slump against the wall to his right, sliding to the floor. His weapon clattered next to him. It was almost uncharacteristic of himself to go out this way- but to risk making the trek back to the tower would mean possibly passing out in the middle of a street and getting torn to bits. Instead of reducing himself to a bloody puddle somewhere, perhaps he would take this time to either reminisce or dwell on his most recent mistakes. 

He chose the former. That’s what you do in your final moments, right? But where to start? Overthinking this would be a waste of time, he wasn’t writing a damn autobiography.. Most people would probably think about home in their final thoughts, but those weren’t exactly happy memories.. 

He’s always been happier on the run. Running track, running from home..  

Running. 

He’s made a home in Harran, hasn’t he? 

Sure, he’d gotten off to a rough start and had to gain quite a lot of trust.. But he did. He did some odd jobs and dirty work, but they were important and made a difference, right? He met a lot of people along the way, made some good friends.. He just hoped that he did enough to make their lives a little easier. 

His eyes drifted blearily from the adjacent wall to his shirt. It was the same one he had worn when he rescued Rahim- some of the stubborn blood stains had clung to the fabric even after a wash. The kid’s rescue was another good thing and a sad smile tugged at his lips. 

_ Poor kid..  _

When he thinks about it, he failed him too. He had promised him a run that he will never get to take him on. The least he could do is give him one last call, and maybe Rahim could spread the word about what happened. 

He slid his hand down to where he hid his radio inside of his cargo pants- he must have hid it well, or Rais’s men were rushed when searching for his belongings. As he slipped it out, something hot dripped down his face and got caught up in his beard before dripping onto his shirt. He swiped at the remnants on his chin with one hand while the other punched in Rahim’s number with trembling fingers. Blood. His vision swam just looking at it.

For a few moments, the radio rang in the small space. Crane couldn’t help but worry if he would catch him in time as his vision fizzed up again. 

“Crane?” came Rahim’s voice from the other end, sounding almost groggy. 

“Hey.. Hey kid, it’s me..” Crane said softly. “H-... How are you?” 

A few beats of silence passed on the other end, as though Rahim wasn’t expecting that question. “I’m.. I’m fine. Where the hell have you been? We haven't heard from you since yesterday.” 

“I-.. We got ambushed in Rais’s garrison. We got separated and.. Zere… Zere’s dead.”

“Shit..” Rahim hissed. “Now what?” 

“You need to-..” Crane panted, the blood from his nose starting to trickle. “You need to tell Brecken.. Tell him that Zere gave Jade his research. It needs to get to Camden.”

“I will I will.. Where are you? Are you alright? You sound like shit..” 

Crane chuckled weakly before letting out a sputtering cough. “I’m holed up in a shack somewhere close to-... to Rais’s tower. Look, Rahim.. I don’t think I’m gonna make it..” 

“What?!” Rahim yelled. Something clattered in the background followed by a soft curse and rustling fabric. 

“I’m sorry, kid.. I’m sorry I never got to take you on that run.” Crane grunted as another seizure prodded at the edge of his senses. “Rahim, I-..” 

“Save it. You can tell me in person. We’re coming to get you.” He said with finality.

“Rahim?”

...

“Rahim?...” 

...

Crane sighed softly, slumping further against the wall before chuckling sadly.  _ Stubborn kid.  _ He’d miss him. The seizure prodding at him hit him like a wave, the greens and yellows in his vision mixing with reds and Crane wouldn’t say he was surprised when fat red drops started rolling down his cheeks.  

He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Rahim swore loudly as his blanket tangled around his legs in his haste out of bed. The thing was almost halfway out the door before he broke free, nearly tripping him into the adjacent room. He hadn’t bothered to put on his shoes, so his feet slapped the concrete floor as he sprinted to headquarters. 

He would have expected Jade to be in the room when he threw the doors open, but it was only Brecken pacing in front of the broken television set. 

“It’s Crane” Rahim said urgently, leaning one hand against the door for support. 

“Crane? He contacted you?” Brecken asked, making his way over to Rahim. 

“He sounded bad. Really bad. He said he didn’t think he was gonna make it.” 

Rahim swallowed around the lump in his throat. By the time Brecken reached for his radio and got a hold of the other runners to meet him in the lobby, Rahim’s pulse was beating frantically in his neck. Brecken was about to brush past him when he stopped him in his tracks. 

“Let me go with them.” 

“Rahim..” Brecken sighed, rubbing a hand over his features. 

“Please. I told him I’d be there.”

Brecken looked him up and down, and for a moment, Rahim’s hopes soared. But Brecken just shook his head and went for something in the closet outside of the room.  

“One: You're not even dressed, don’t even have you damn shoes on, and two: you might uh.. Wanna get that checked out first.” Brecken said and nodded toward Rahim’s leg. He dared a glance down. The fabric covering his thigh was staining a dark red and Rahim let out a frustrated hiss. 

“Now, did Crane tell you where he was?” Brecken said as he pulled out his gear and closed the door. 

“He.. He wasn’t very specific. Just that he was in some shack by Rais’s tower..” Rahim trailed off as he watched Brecken secure his pack over his shoulders. 

Brecken hummed thoughtfully. Rahim ran a hand roughly through his hair and followed Brecken out the door, into the hallway, and down the stairs. 

“We’ll find him, Rahim. He’s a tough bastard-”

“You’re going?” 

“We have to make sure we have enough manpower to defend ourselves and carry Crane back to the tower in need-be. And with Jade gone-”

“Wait, what do you mean Jade’s gone?!” Rahim yelled. By now, the two stood in front of the elevator to get to the first floor and Rahim’s feet were already feeling grimy. Brecken punched the button. 

“Look, we’ll talk about this when I get back..” The elevator doors opened and Brecken placed a foot inside but Rahim grabbed his shoulder. 

“Wait” he said and he fished around in his pockets, pulling out a vial of Antizin. “Take this.. Just in case..” 

“Isn’t this your dose?” Brecken asked despite taking the suppressant and pocketing it.

“I’ll talk to Lena, just go!”

Brecken nodded, and with that, the elevator doors closed. Rahim drew his head back and let out a long sigh to the empty hall before heading back toward the stairs, scraping the dirt off his feet every few steps. 

He guessed he should have expected Lena’s glare when he revealed his once-more oozing wound. But he couldn’t help the way his cheeks burned under her scrutinizing gaze. 

“Well, it’s not as bad as it looks. Just agitated, and it’s not infected either.. You obviously strained it. What did you do?” she asked as she cleaned the wound.

Rahim hissed at the sting. “I  _ ah _ helped Khaliq on the roof yesterday and sprinted to headquarters this morning..” He left out the part about accidentally soaking his wound under hot water in the shower. 

“Hm? Why on earth were you sprinting?” 

“Crane contacted me. And now Brecken and some runners are going to try to find him..” Rahim said and tore his glare from his leg to the floor. 

Lena paused after finishing with his gauze, peering at his face. “They’ll find him, Rahim. Don’t worry.” 

Rahim sputtered, his face warming once again. “I’m not worried! I just.. Hope he doesn’t come back as some chunky meat Baklava..” 

Lena smiled softly before standing. “Crane has done more than most could. I think the odds are in his favor” she said and walked into the small kitchen. 

Rahim sighed and peered out the window from his spot on the bed.  _ I hope you’re right.  _

Some time passed as he watched the clouds beyond the Tower roll by. Should he contact Jade? Wherever she was, he didn’t want to attract biters to her location, but it stung knowing that she left without telling him a thing. So much for not treating him like a child. Before he knew it, he had sprawled out onto his back and began to drift. If Lena noticed, she didn’t say anything. 

She looked upon him with curious glances and occasionally threw confused ones at Aman who simply shrugged his shoulders. Perhaps it was best to let him sleep. 

…

…

… 

 

Rahim woke with a start at the sharp crackling suddenly filling the room. The patients in the sickbay stirred in their sickly dazes. 

“Lena, do you copy?” came a voice from the kitchen.

Lena carefully stored the contents to the IV she was prepping and walked briskly to the kitchen. “I’m here.” 

The voice was almost impossible to hear over the sound of rushing wind coming through the speakers, but it sounded like one of their runners. 

“Prepare a bed. We’ve got Crane.” 

Rahim’s heart leapt into his throat and he carefully slipped off the bed. 

“What can you tell me about his condition?” Lena asked as she ushered Rahim away from the bed and prepared her equipment. 

The voice panted from the other end briefly before saying “We haven’t got much to go off of, but he passed out after the injection of Antizin and he’s got labored breathing. He- he was bleeding from the nose, mouth, and eyes, but it stopped after we injected him.”

“I see. How far away are you?”

“About five minutes. The Tower is in sight” they said. 

Lena hummed in acknowledgement. “See you soon, then” she said and clipped the radio to her scrubs. 

Rahim’s head was reeling. Had he not given Brecken his dose of Antizin, Crane would be-

“Told you they’d find him” Lena said with a grin, interrupting his thoughts. She was about to walk into the storage room before she backtracked. “Oh, and have you taken your Antizin yet, Rahim?” 

“I-.. I was going to tell you.. I gave it to Brecken.. For Crane.” 

Lena paused for a moment before a knowing smile spread across her face and she nodded. Rahim stammered when she disappeared into the storage room and he shifted from foot to foot. She emerged from the room with something in her hand and pressed it into his palms gently. 

“Good job, Rahim” she said with a soft smile. With that, she stepped away from him to finish prepping the IV. Rahim glanced down at the Antizin in his hand. 

He had done something important, hadn’t he? 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The hallways were chaotic upon the runners’ arrival. A large group of inhabitants gathered around the sickbay, staring and murmuring worriedly amongst themselves. Crane was draped over the back of one of the runners while the other two runners flanked his sides. Brecken lead the way.  The tower guards began to disperse the onlookers as the group entered the room. 

“Put him here” Lena said as she motioned to the bed where Rahim had lain. The runner carrying Crane shrugged his limp arms from his shoulders and Rahim watched the way his fingers squeezed into Crane’s thighs. He mentally kicked himself. 

The small group managed to get Crane onto his back somewhat gently, and only then was Rahim able to see the extent of his bleeding. It was caked onto his face in cracking patches and his shirt was beyond saving. Lena hovered over him with her stethoscope, pressing the diaphragm against various parts of his chest and listening. Brecken and the runners watched her worriedly while Rahim watched Crane’s face. 

Lena hummed and promptly returned the stethoscope to its spot around her neck before hiking Crane’s shirt up to his armpits. Rahim tried to focus on Lena’s fingers gliding along his nearly hairless chest, but he couldn’t stop his cringing eyes from following the trail of speckled blood clumping his light brown hairs together. The blood stopped at his navel where the hair grew thickest, where the trail was intersected by numerous scars that suddenly made themselves visible. Old wounds. 

“Well, his ribs aren’t broken..” she said idly as she examined a discolored swollen spot on his side. Rahim’s eyes darted to the area. “Maybe a little bruising.. Aman, get an ice pack.” 

“Right” he said crossed the room to the kitchen. The freezer door closed with a soft thud and Aman returned with the pack. Lena pulled Crane’s shirt down before placing the pack over the bruise. 

“Rahim, could you roll the IV over?” she asked.

“Oh ah, yeah sure” Rahim stammered and rolled the rack to her side. Lena stood and prepped Crane’s arm. 

“With all the blood he’s lost, he’s lost fluid too..” she said mostly to herself as she secured the needle into his arm. Crane didn’t even react. 

“He’s really out, isn’t he?” Brecken said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“He’s in a state similar to Rahim’s, but he’ll be fine I’m sure. Some rest will do him good.” 

“Well, best to give him some room, then” Brecken said before addressing the runners. “Best we all get some rest. It’s been a long day.” 

The runners quietly agreed, one nodding her head. They filed out before Brecken, who exchanged a few hushed words with Lena. They brushed their fingertips together softly and Rahim shifted from foot to foot. Their fingers lingered briefly as he stepped away toward the door.

“Go on, get out of here already” she said fondly. 

Brecken simply flashed her a toothy smile and turned toward the door, but not before meeting Rahim’s eyes. His toothy smiled slid into something close lipped, broad. Proud. He gave him a firm nod of the head and Rahim’s cheeks warmed. With that, he left, and Lena began to tidy up the room. Rahim shifted again. 

“Do you.. Need help with anything?” he asked, his hands in his pockets. 

“Hm? Oh no, Rahim. You should get some rest too. But you’re welcome to stick around if you want.” 

He supposed he would. He didn’t have anywhere to be. He settled into the vacant couch next to Crane’s bed. 

Crane’s chest rose and fell with each shallow breath and Rahim watched the way the brown blood on his shirt contorted. The ice pack against his side soaked into the shirt and the bed beneath him, but it’s not like Crane noticed. Nevertheless, Rahim found himself scanning the room for a relatively clean towel to put under it. Lena watched him from the corner of her eye as he found a scrap cloth and draped it over Crane’s side. He gently placed the pack against the spot and settled back into the couch, leaning his head against the back cushion. 

There was still daylight left, and he could be anywhere else in the tower right now. Either the roof or his room, but here he is, watching the clear fluid of Crane’s IV drip into the little plastic tube under the bag.  

Lena watched him stare as she left and entered the room and tended to her patients. She watched the way his eyelids drooped, watched him sink further into the cushions and doze. She caught his tired glances at Crane when he realized he’d fallen asleep. But she didn’t wake him when he would drift off again.

There was more to him than met the eye.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Anyone who opens their eyes to a pitch black room after a near-death experience would think they’ve died. So when Crane opened his eyes to a blanket of darkness, his pulse picked up and he got up on his elbows, but he was pretty sure there wouldn't be beds in purgatory.

He blinked groggily at the darkness and brought a hand up to his eyes to swipe at the crust caked there. He had an idea what it was, and it flaked onto his hand. The darkness in the room was starting to break apart as his eyes became adjusted, revealing the grey shapes of beds to him. 

He made it to the sickbay. How exactly, he wouldn’t question it now. 

He leaned back on his elbows to ease himself back to the mattress but a shifting directly behind him caught his attention. He rolled onto his side with caution and looked back. 

There wasn’t much to go off of as far as facial features went, but what little light came in through the window caught onto the tips of gel slicked hair. He only knew one person in the tower who styled their hair like that and a flaking tired grin crept onto his face.

_ Hey there, kid..  _

With a soft sigh and a relaxed pulse, Crane rolled onto his back and settled into the sheets. Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
